De parfaits inconnus
by Garfieldown
Summary: - N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de faire l'amour à une parfaite inconnue ? HEIN ! Severus leva subitement la tête de ses notes, scrutant sa salle de classe d'un œil aiguisé. [...] - Alors professeur, depuis quand ne répondez-vous plus aux questions que l'on vous pose ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **De parfaits inconnus

**Petite précision : **Ne pas tenir compte des livres. Dumbledore est toujours directeur, Minerva est son adjointe. L'histoire se passe après touuuuut le ramdam de la bataille finale ; Hermione n'est donc plus du tout élève à Poudlard.

Alors...Bonne lecture youhouu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : La potion d'invisibilité**

- N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de faire l'amour à une parfaite inconnue ?

HEIN ?!

Severus leva subitement la tête de ses notes, scrutant sa salle de classe d'un œil aiguisé. Tous ses élèves de secondes années paraissaient absorbés par leur devoir sur table. Personne n'avait la tête levée. Personne n'osait lever ne serait-ce que les yeux vers lui. D'où venait donc cette voix qu'il avait subitement entendue ? Il avait d'ailleurs failli sursauter, manquant de raturer la copie qu'il était en train de corriger. Peut-être son imagination…

Quelque peu méfiant toute fois, le professeur de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal reposa son attention sur les quelques connaissances couchées sur le parchemin qu'il lisait. Pitoyable, comme d'accoutumé. A croire que les élèves se contentaient du minimum ; de vrais paresseux.

Le seul point positif était qu'il avait enfin eu son poste tant désiré, mais vu le savoir faire de ses élèves dans cette matière, il en venait presque à regretter ses potions. Enfin, avec les malheureux professeurs qui avaient défilé au poste qu'il occupait désormais, Severus ne pouvait que comprendre d'où provenaient les énormes lacunes des sorciers en herbe.

Une grimace tordit son visage en pensant à tout le travail qu'il allait devoir réaliser cette année pour rattraper le retard de ses prédécesseurs.

- Alors professeur, depuis quand ne répondez-vous plus aux questions que l'on vous pose ?

AHH ! Merlin. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir sa main qui ratura la moitié du parchemin. Agacé, Severus releva à nouveau les yeux, balayant la salle de son regard noir. Quel était l'élève qui jouait avec ses nerfs ?! Dans tous les cas, il allait payer. Oh que oui. On ne s'amusait pas à ça avec lui. Venir lui murmurer des paroles au creux de l'oreille, paroles très explicites qui plus est ! Non mais vraiment. Il allait attraper le sale petit bougre qui essayait de le rendre fou.

Severus était sûr de lui : il avait bel et bien entendu cette voix. Deux fois de suite. Toujours aussi suave, douce. Féminine peut-être…Et pourtant, personne dans sa salle de classe mis à part ses élèves terrorisés qui tentaient tant bien que mal à faire leur interrogation écrite.

Qui ? Hein, qui ?! QUI !

Un fantôme peut-être.

Non, c'était stupide. Aucun fantôme ne l'approchait d'aussi près, ils n'allaient donc pas venir lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Et alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver une réponse à ces voix mystérieuses qu'il entendait subitement, un autre phénomène se produisit. Une sensation lui transperça la nuque. Quelqu'un venait de lui effleurer le cou du bout des doigts, laissant son échine frissonner sous ce passage. Le professeur fit volte-face. Personne. Seul le tableau noir couvert de poussière de craie, se trouvait derrière lui. Aucune présence humaine.

Il devait y avoir quelqu'un ! Il n'était pas fou. Non, non et non !

La sensation d'effleurement glissa soudainement vers son torse. Severus eut l'impression qu'une main caressa avec habilité sa peau à travers ses vêtements, prenant soin de prendre son temps pour attiser les effets souhaités. Des frissons. Toute sa peau paraissait réceptive à cette caresse fantôme. D'autant plus que cette main invisible se rapprochait dangereusement de sa taille. Instinctivement, Severus tenta de stopper cette « chose », mais il n'empoigna que du vent. De l'air. Rien. La situation commençait à l'énerver très sérieusement !

- Allons, allons…Détendez-vous monsieur…

Severus écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette maudite voix. Une femme. Il en était sûr, il s'agissait d'une femme. S'agissait-il d'une de ses élèves ? Merlin. Non. Impossible. Toutes n'étaient que de stupides sorcières incapables de trouver l'intelligence nécessaire pour monter un stratagème pareil. Alors QUI ?! Peut-être une femme avec qui il avait des comptes à rendre. Râh ! Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver rapidement de qui il pourrait s'agir.

Mais alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer cette onctueuse caresse qui traversait littéralement son torse, faisant frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau ; Severus sentit quelque chose de lourd sur ses genoux.

Quelqu'un était à califourchon sur lui. La femme, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une femme et non de son imagination, était assise sur lui. Là, comme ça, en plein milieu de son cours et devant tout le monde. Enfin, elle avait apparemment usé du sortilège de Désillusion pour être ainsi invisible. Astucieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

- N'essayez même pas de bouger, d'attraper votre baguette ou de parler. Vous êtes en cours devant vos élèves…Il serait regrettable que vous leur fassiez peur en parlant tout seul ou en lançant des sorts dans tous les sens non ?

Par Merlin, il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni même lancer le contre sort pour faire apparaitre cette impertinente. Maudits élèves !

Severus tenta alors de paraitre normal, aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait. Il avait les yeux sur les élèves devant lui, les mains pendantes le long de son corps. Il luttait pour réprimander chacune de ses agréables sensations qui commençaient progressivement à alimenter son plaisir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller aussi facilement ! Surtout pas à des caresses invisibles, au corps fantôme d'une femme assise sur lui et aux paroles si attrayantes qu'elle osait lui murmurer. Hors de question ! Severus n'allait pas lui accorder cette joie.

Oui, mais…Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par une femme. Deux ans. Deux longues années de solitude ! Comment pouvait-il rester insensible alors que tout son corps en réclamait davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ?! Tssss ! Si jamais il attrapait celle qui était à l'origine de cette situation, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Oh que oui. Non seulement elle subirait ses foudres, mais elle paierait également le prix fort de sa vengeance. Il lui attraper-

Nom d'une Licorne ! Par tous les sorciers d'Angleterre !

Elle lui embrassait le bas du cou, laissant sa bouche et sa langue dévorer sa peau. Et c'était…c'était…STIMULANT ! Elle devait cesser cela immédiatement, ou il aurait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible.

D'autant plus qu'elle accompagnait désormais cette nouvelle torture par une autre en venant bouger ce qui devait être son bassin, sur le sien. Severus pouvait facilement imaginer cette femme se dandiner sur ses genoux, ondulant de ses hanches voluptueuses pour venir titiller sa masculinité. Il parvenait même à sentir ses seins frôler son torse sous ces mouvements rythmés et ses longues jambes ! Ah. Il pouvait si aisément les deviner qu'il faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Rester impassible. Il avait une classe entière juste devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pousser des soupirs de plaisir ou se donner pleinement à ses sensations.

Comment faire ?! Il sentait son désir naître sous cette bouche avide, gourmande. Son bas ventre commençait légèrement à se réveiller. Il n'était qu'un homme par Merlin !

Le malheureux professeur prisonnier de son plaisir, tenta alors vainement d'échapper aux délices que lui octroyait son gourou en penchant sa tête en arrière. Un peu plus à chaque nouveau baiser qui montait vers son visage. Il recula tellement qu'il sentit à un moment donné la chaise sur laquelle il était, osciller dangereusement. S'il reculait encore, il allait finir par terre, comme un sombre crétin. Mais ces caresses sensuelles, ces frottements contre son corps allaient le rendre fou ! Il parvenait tant bien que mal à contenir son souffle déjà haletant sous le plaisir et à conserver un visage impassible.

Comme si rien ne se passait. Comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous me rendez folle professeur…

Cette subite phrase susurrée au creux de son oreille fut l'élément de trop. Severus, surpris et dérouté à la fois, ne maîtrisa plus son équilibre et bascula littéralement en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le dos contre ces grosses dalles au sol, dans un bruit si assourdissant que tous ses élèves tressaillirent. Mais aucun ne bougea, de peur de subir la colère de leur professeur. Des murmures s'élevèrent toutefois dans la salle de classe, tandis que Severus était toujours au sol. Non seulement il avait mal au dos, mais également au torse. Cette maudite femme était tombée sur lui, lui écrasant par la même occasion son abdomen.

Peste soit-elle ! Fichue tentatrice ! Impudente !

Cela suffisait. Il en avait assez de plaisanter.

Et alors qu'il était résolu à mettre la main sur l'identité de l'inconnue, un léger rire retentit juste devant lui. Cette mélodie légère raisonna dans ses oreilles, venant perturber sa mémoire.

Il connaissait ce rire. Oui, il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant…Ah ! Qui était-ce ? Il avait la réponse juste là, devant lui. Mais Severus ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur cette femme et encore moins un visage. Le professeur attrapa alors sa baguette magique et prononça le contre sort de la formule de Désillusion.

Rien ne se produisit. Il formula à nouveau le sortilège, mais en vain. A croire qu'elle n'était plus là. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais été présente dans sa salle de classe. Mmh, peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours et qu'il avait cru sentir et entendre ce qu'il désirait.

Non ! Impossible. Il ne perdait tout de même pas la tête au point d'imaginer une quelconque présence féminine en plein cours.

En plein cours ! Diantre. Voilà plus de dix minutes qu'il était au sol, alors que ses élèves en profitaient pour parler au lieu de poursuivre leur interrogation écrite. Severus se releva brusquement, posant immédiatement son regard sur ces jeunes sorciers.

- L'interrogation est terminée !

Aussitôt, toutes les copies s'envolèrent dans la salle, pour atterrir en tas sur son bureau.

- Vous pouvez sortir, commença-t-il avant de reprendre plus froidement : En silence !

Devant cette colère inattendue, aucun élève n'osa protester. Tous quittèrent la classe en un temps record, laissant Rogue seul, sa baguette à la main à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il n'est pas fou. Qu'il y avait bien une femme ici. Que c'était bien à cause d'elle qu'il était tombé.

Et qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ceci.

Plusieurs sortilèges furent prononcés, mais aucun ne lui révéla la moindre présence humaine si ce n'était la sienne. Rien. Personne !

Il ne comprenait pas. Severus remit son fauteuil en place, avant de s'y vautrer. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main droite, tandis que son regard fixait la porte de sa classe qui était restée grande ouverte.

Était-elle partie en même temps que ses élèves ? C'était possible.

Mais qui était-elle ? Cette voix…ce rire…Il les connaissait, c'était certain. Mais d'où ? Qui était-elle ?

ARGH !

Il allait devenir fou à essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Severus jeta à coup d'œil à sa pendule. Il décida de laisser cet incident de côté, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand il entra, tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés tandis que les professeurs commençaient seulement à s'assoir.

Bande d'affamés.

Comme a son accoutumé, Severus se plaça aux côtés du Directeur et du professeur de sortilèges qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour entamer une discussion amicale. Ce qui était tout le contraire de Dumbledore, qui se sentait constamment obligé de l'accabler de questions lors des repas.

Et celui-ci n'échappa en aucun cas à la règle.

- Vous paraissez soucieux Severus. Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il l'esprit ?

- Oui, se contenta-t-il simplement de répondre avant d'enfourcher son morceau de poulet.

Mais il aurait du se douter que cette réponse n'allait sûrement pas éteindre la curiosité du vieil homme.

- Et quelle est donc cette chose ? Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler très ouvertement…

Severus tourna la tête vers son voisin, arquant un sourcil, incrédule.

- Votre bienveillance est remarquable ce soir. Suis-je le seul à en bénéficier ou est-ce un prix de groupe ?

Albus ignora son sarcasme, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Je vous demande ceci parce voyez-vous, Mlle Pince passait par hasard devant votre salle de classe tout à l'heure et elle aurait vu vos élèves sortir en courant et-

- Qu'elle s'occupe de ses vieux grimoires celle-là…, le coupa-t-il toujours avec ce ton irrité.

Severus but une gorgée de vin rouge, pestant intérieurement contre cette vieille chouette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapporter tout ce qu'elle voyait à tout le château. Ses élèves couraient en sortant de sa salle de classe. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait forcé à courir. Ils étaient pressés, voilà tout.

Albus commença alors à lui parler, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'en avait pas fini s'il devait écouter toutes les folles histoires qu'il lui racontait à chaque repas. Severus préférait manger tranquillement son poulet aux cèpes, malgré le brouhaha qui l'entourait.

Il portait un morceau d'haricot à sa bouche lorsque soudainement, il l'entendit. Elle. Ce rire…

Merlin ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette pour chercher l'origine de ce rire dans l'assemblée d'élèves qui se tenait devant lui. Ses prunelles fouillèrent chaque coin, se posèrent sur chaque tête, à une vitesse qui lui donnait presque mal au crâne, mais qu'importe. Il savait que ce rire allait se finir et il fallait qu'il trouve sa propriétaire. Où était-elle ?! Severus ne la trouvait pas, et pourtant il l'entendit rire de cette façon légère, joyeuse. Une mélodie qui allait le rendre dingue.

Fou. Peut-être l'était-il vraiment.

Le professeur se tourna alors brusquement vers son directeur.

- L'avez-vous entendu ? Demanda-t-il subitement en le coupant dans l'une de ses longues tirades.

Albus cligna un instant des yeux, cherchant de quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler.

- L'avez-vous entendu ?! Répéta-t-il avec plus d'impatience.

- Mais enfin, quoi donc ?

- Ce rire !

- Severus vous commencez sérieusement à m'inquié-

- Là ! Là ! Vous l'entendez ce rire là ? Le coupa-t-il à nouveau lorsque cette mélodie lui parvint à nouveau aux oreilles.

Albus plissa le front tout en observant son professeur, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende également cette douce mélodie.

- Ahhh. Oui, je l'entends Severus. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mett-

- Qui est-elle ? Qui rit de la sorte ?

Coupé à nouveau dans sa phrase, Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de lui demander ce qui se passait, voyant son impatience croître avec ses questions. Toutefois, il nota qu'il devrait lui accorder davantage de congés lors des prochaines vacances, il semblait réellement perdre la tête…

- Mais enfin Severus…Vous la connaissez ! Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle vient occasionnellement à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur une potion qui-

- Qui ?! L'interrompit-il à nouveau, ne pouvant plus supporter ses récits dans un moment pareil.

Il était à deux doigts de connaitre l'identité de cette mystérieuse femme et lui, que faisait-il ? Il lui brodait une jolie histoire !

- Mlle Granger. Elle est assise au bout de la table à côté d'Hagrid. Vous la voyez ? Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout une…

Albus repartait dans l'une de ses longues tirades, mais Severus n'écoutait plus. Un seul mot raisonnait dans son esprit : Granger. C'était elle. Elle qui était venue lui souffler ces choses à l'oreille. Elle qui l'avait caressé de cette façon si…Elle qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux en se trémoussant telle une…Rêvait-il ? Pourquoi cette ancienne élève aurait-elle agi de la sorte avec lui ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait occasionnellement au château. Quelle était la potion qu'elle préparait et dont Albus avait parlé ?

Un an.

Une année qu'ils avaient du se croiser, partager la même pièce, manger à la même table et pas une seule fois Severus n'avait fait attention à elle. Seul son rire avait surpris sa mémoire. Tellement joyeux et mélodieux qu'il donnait presque envie de sourire en l'écoutant. D'ailleurs, à la voir ainsi s'amuser avec Hagrid, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Elle paraissait différente.

Remarque, la seule image qu'il gardait d'elle était celle d'une petite fille agaçante, timide et bornée, à la chevelure touffue. Mais tout de même. Pourquoi jouer les provocatrices avec lui ?

HAN !

Cela signifiait également qu'il avait failli s'abandonner à _ses _caresses ?

Fichue Gryffondor.

La surprise et l'étonnement laissèrent vite leurs places à la colère et la vengeance. Il était énervé de s'être fait manipulé de la sorte ! Agacé de constater qu'il avait presque craqué aux gestes d'une pareille Gryffondor.

Severus tourna la tête, reposant son attention sur son assiette. Elle avait voulu jouer avec lui. Bien. Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre quand il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Il allait lui montrer comment torturer _réellement _quelqu'un avec de simples gestes bien placés…

* * *

Et voilà pour commencer ! Alors, alors. Dites moi tout voyons. Cela vous plait-il ?  
J'espère bien, parce que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt héhé. Mais cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser les 4-5 chapitres.

Sinon, une petite idée de comment va faire Severus pour se venger d'Hermione ? Moi je sais. Vous voulez savoir ?  
Hum, non...je ne dirai rieeennn. Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 2 pour tout savoir sur ses idées Serpentardiennes. A très (très) bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Comme promis : le chapitre 2.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à commenter ce nouveau chapitre, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ;D

Et bonne lecture hinhin...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Le sortilège de Désillusion

Granger. Granger. Granger !

Ce nom l'obsédait depuis son incident. Depuis qu'elle avait osé se jouer de lui. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se venger. Malheureusement pour le Serpent, la Lionne quitta le château le soir même de sa venue. Apparemment elle ne restait jamais plus longtemps que deux jours.

Severus s'était alors rendu chez McGonagall afin de savoir quand est-ce que leur _prodigieuse_ élève allait leur faire le plaisir de revenir parmi eux. Il aurait pu aller chez Dumbledore, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire. Minerva avait ce côté franc et direct qu'il appréciait. S'il posait une question, elle y répondait. Elle ne s'amusait pas à répondre par une autre question, ou raconter l'une de ses jolies histoires comme le ferait Albus.

- Miss Granger m'a informée qu'elle comptait revenir dans deux semaines, lui répondit-elle lorsqu'il passa la voir dans son bureau.

- Vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle comptait faire cette fois-ci au château ?

- Non, mais j'imagine qu'elle fera de nouvelles recherches dans la Réserve. C'est principalement pour notre bibliothèque qu'elle vient à Poudlard, lança-t-elle avec un brin de fierté.

Severus ne put s'empêcher un sourire goguenard.

- Un vrai rat de bibliothèque oui…

- Enfin ! Vous devriez être ravi que l'une de vos anciennes élèves se soit passionnée pour les potions. Elle travaille sur une innovation mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage. Savez-vous quelles sont les propriétés de cette potion ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée sur le sujet oui…

Et il la planta, quittant son bureau sans même la saluer ou la remercier.

Une potion novatrice, voilà ce qu'elle préparerait…Severus avait eu l'occasion de voir les conséquences de cette potion. L'invisibilité ! Elle permettait donc de devenir invisible, combinant les effets du sortilège de désillusion et la cape d'invisibilité.

Sale petite peste. Il avait fallu qu'elle la teste en venant s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pendant qu'il faisait cours ?! Elle allait payer. Oh oui. Cette gamine ne savait vraiment pas comment rendre fou une personne rien qu'avec _certains _gestes.

Cette vengeance ne quitta nullement son esprit les jours qui suivirent. Ses sens aiguisés de Serpentard fonctionnèrent à plein régime.

Il était tellement préoccupé par le cas « Granger » qu'il n'écoutait plus ses collègues lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, il ne faisait que des interrogations écrites pour ne pas avoir à faire cours à ses élèves, il ignorait les gens qui marchaient dans le même couloir que lui.

Il les ignorait tellement qu'il en vint à percuter un élève un jour, manquant de le faire tomber par terre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un élève.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne regardais pas où je marchais…

_Cette _voix. _Elle_.

Comment…Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ?!

Saloperie de Gryffondor.

Severus la regarda avec une telle colère qu'il crut qu'il pourrait l'étrangler sur place. Son arrogance était incroyable. Elle se tenait devant lui, souriant d'un air désolé. Ce fichu air qui l'exaspérait tant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait sauté dessus l'autre jour dans sa salle de classe. Non, bien sûr que non…

Peste. Impudente.

Il résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'il savait tout de son petit manège de l'autre jour, qu'elle pouvait arrêtait de se payer sa tête. Oh oui. Il se serait plu de la voir ravaler sa témérité et son stupide sourire. Sauf qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle.

Severus se contenta alors de lui adresser la mine la plus haineuse dont il était capable.

- Désolée ? De quoi Granger ? De ne toujours pas savoir où mettre votre second pied une fois que le premier ait touché le sol ?! Commença-t-il d'une voix basse qui ne dégageait que dégoût et amertume.

- Ou serait-ce pour le fait de venir hanter ce château comme une moule qui ne veut pas lâcher son rocher ? Poursuivit-il sur sa lancée. Grandissez et cessez de déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vous gâchez mes journées à venir de la sorte m'imposer votre présence !

Et vlan. Telle une hache coupant une bûche, son sarcasme lui glaça le sang.

Bien fait.

Satisfait de lui, le professeur de DCFM la laissa digérer sa remarque blessante pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Elle lui ficherait la paix pour la journée, n'essayant pas cette fois de venir jouer les séductrices affamées et invisibles.

Il ne la vit d'ailleurs pas au dîner ce jour-ci. Était-elle encore vexée de sa remarque ? Il l'espérait. Elle serait davantage énervée après lui lorsqu'il mettrait son plan en œuvre. Il eut du mal à tenir en place lors du repas. Entre Dumbledore qui se bornait à installer un dialogue entre eux, tous ces élèves qui brayaient dans la Grande Salle et son voisin qui ne cessait de couiner aux blagues de sa propre voisine ; il allait devenir fou.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se soucier un peu de son propre bien être ?! Il avait besoin de silence pour régler les derniers détails. Bande de stupides égoïstes.

Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non feint qu'il quitta la Grande Salle. Où allait-il ? Dans la bibliothèque. Rejoindre Granger.

Les élèves devaient aller dans leurs dortoirs après le repas. Quant aux professeurs, ils regagnaient généralement leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils seraient donc en principe seuls dans la Réserve…

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de cette dernière, Severus prit soin de se lancer le sortilège de Désillusion, devenant désormais invisible à l'œil humain. Tel un félin chassant sa proie, il traversa lentement la pièce. De la lumière était visible au fond de la salle, provenant sans doute de deux ou trois torches qui éclairaient la lecture de la Gryffondor.

Il approchait. Les bruits de griffonnages, ratures, pages qui se tournent se firent entendre d'une façon plus nette. Elle était là, juste derrière cette grande étagère qui la séparait d'elle.

Le Serpentard pouvait sentir son cœur battre deux fois plus vite sous l'adrénaline qui augmentait. A se cacher de la sorte, il se rappela tous les tours qu'il fit lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Se forçant à oublier cette pensée ridicule, Severus sortit de sa cachette pour observer Granger, qui ne pouvait le voir.

Tranquillement installée à une table, elle lisait un gros grimoire tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin. C'était si…pathétique. Toujours la même !

Ou peut-être pas.

A y regarder de plus près, la Gryffondor n'avait plus rien à voir avec les élèves que Severus avait en cours. Elle était beaucoup plus…âgée. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en un chignon, laissant voir un visage très féminin. Des yeux embellis par un maquillage, des lèvres devenues attrayantes par un rouge à lèvres ; elle n'était plus la gamine dont il se souvenait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué de suite ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait percutée dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard ? Ou même les autres fois où elle était venue à Poudlard ?

Il l'ignorait.

Severus continua alors à la détailler du regard, tel un voyeur. Sa chemise soyeuse laissait deviner une poitrine ferme et pulpeuse, ainsi qu'une peau qui devait être d'une douceur égale à celle d'une pêche bien mûre. Et ses jambes ! Diantre il pouvait encore se souvenir de ces deux longues jambes frottant les siennes lorsqu'elle s'était mise assise sur lui, dans sa salle de classe.

Extrêmement trop attirante. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue.

Se forçant à penser à autre chose, il s'approcha avec précaution vers elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Severus était suffisamment près pour lire les notes qu'elle prenait. Il parvint d'ailleurs à distinguer les deux mots « potion » et « invisibilité ». Ainsi donc il avait eu bel et bien raison ! La gourgandine préparait une potion d'invisibilité…Et en plus elle réussissait.

Bien qu'il ne se l'avouera jamais, Severus ressentit une once de fierté à la voir ainsi, travailler sur une potion qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée. Il se dit qu'il y était un minimum pour quelque chose, non ?

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant bruyamment les grosses dalles. Nom d'un gobelin ! Il aurait pu crier et se faire démasquer s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de placer rapidement sa main sur sa bouche.

Severus l'observa alors se déplacer vers l'étagère, cherchant apparemment un livre bien précis. Ses petits doigts fins effleuraient chaque reliure, tandis qu'elle lisait les titres en inclinant sa tête. Elle ne portait pas sa baguette sur elle : c'était le moment idéal.

Tel un guépard, Severus s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux. Hermione avait arrêté de bouger, sans pour autant savoir ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Avec une très grande minutie, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Severus souriait d'avance en devinant sa surprise dès le premier souffle expiré de sa bouche. C'était si…jouissif.

- _N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de faire l'amour à un parfait inconnu ?_

Sensuelle. Chaude. Explicite.

Sa voix frappa l'échine de la Lionne si soudainement qu'elle en frissonna de tout son être. Et comme s'il entendait ses doutes, il détruisit l'espace qui les séparait pour venir se coller étroitement contre son dos.

- Peut-être pensiez-vous qu'en jouant les prédatrices affamées je ne vous aurais pas reconnue ? Commença-t-il d'un ton goguenard en laissant sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille. Mais ce n'est pas avec quelques phrases prononcées d'une voix sucrée que l'on met quelqu'un à genoux voyons….

Tout en parlant, Severus mena sa main à son chignon. En quelques secondes, il parvint à défaire l'élastique et chacune des longues boucles brunes vint prendre sa place dans le cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas d'un poil, comme hypnotisée par la situation.

Se réjouissant d'avoir cloué le bec à cette pie, Severus laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, sans aucune gêne. Au contraire.

Prenant volontairement son temps, sa main parvint à sa nuque. Et du bout des doigts, il titilla cette peau qui s'offrait à lui. Une caresse, un effleurement. Sa main passa ensuite dans son cou, tandis que la seconde se plaça sur sa hanche, l'obligeant presque à l'étreindre. Gourmande, elle caressa ensuite ce buste d'une douceur qui le ravissait. Il commençait à en vouloir plus. Devenant baladeuse, elle longea la couture de son chemisier, touchant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine. La seconde main commença alors à bouger, remontant le long de ses côtes pour venir se placer en-dessous de son sein gauche sans pour autant venir le toucher.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit la première réaction de la Gryffondor. Un deuxième frisson d'anticipation qui fut coupé par un gémissement de frustration quand elle comprit que ses doigts ne monteraient pas davantage.

Cette réaction provoqua un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il voulait qu'elle craque, qu'elle sache comment l'on s'y prend pour torturer quelqu'un de la plus onctueuse des manières.

Il voulait jouer.

D'une façon presque sauvage, il retourna la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Il voulait voir son visage à chacun de ses gestes, sentir sa frustration s'accroître au fil de ses tortures.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'empoignait pour la retourner, Hermione appréhenda son regard sombre. Elle pouvait si facilement deviner son petit air victorieux et goguenard qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de l'affronter. Oui mais voilà, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui, elle ne vit personne. Il n'y avait qu'elle entre ces deux étagères. Y avait-il au moins quelqu'un ? Peut-être avait-elle rêvé…Elle travaillait très tard les soirs, dormait peu et depuis ce qu'elle lui avait fait la dernière fois, Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne la voir. Pour lui parler, et non pas pour se comporter de la sorte avec elle.

Elle devait rêver. Fantasmer.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ?

Cette voix la ramena à la réalité : il était bien là. Depuis le début. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ? Il n'avait pu utiliser la potion d'Invisibilité…Et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir ce corps chaud, masculin et musclé contre le sien. Un corps d'homme qui la dépassait presque de deux têtes.

Severus Rogue.

Ils étaient seuls, collés comme des amants prêts à se donner l'un à l'autre, jouant un jeu bien dangereux. Il voulait qu'elle craque…

D'ailleurs, ne lui laissant guère le temps pour poser la moindre question, Severus reposa ses mains sur ce corps qui commençait à l'intéresser de plus en plus. Ses hanches, son ventre, jusqu'à ses seins. Il les empoigna fermement, laissant ses pouces caresser sensuellement ses tétons, à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Hermione luttait pour ne pas gémir sous cet asseau. Elle dut redoubler d'effort lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres brûlantes venir embrasser sa carotide dans son cou. Zone extrêmement érogène. Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses points sensibles ?! Diantre, elle allait gémir de plaisir. Son corps se tordait sous ces caresses, essayant de ne pas y répondre. Les yeux clos, les bras ballants et les lèvres pincées ; son combat devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Comment ne pas se laisser aller sous cette bouche tentatrice ? Sous ces mains apparemment expertes ? Et ce corps brûlant qui était collé à elle.

Il fallait résister. Encore un peu. Il finirait bien par arrêter en voyant que cela ne lui faisait rien ? Absolument rien…du moins en apparence.

Et pourtant, Severus ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir s'éloigner d'elle. Obnubilé par la douceur de sa peau, il continuait à embrasser son cou. Ses baisers se firent plus fiévreux, descendant lentement vers sa poitrine, où ses mains parvinrent enfin à dégager ses seins de leur prison. Il laissa courir sa langue sur cette peau devenue beaucoup plus fine, plus réceptive.

Hermione ne bougea toujours pas. Son visage restait impassible, mais il put deviner aisément qu'elle n'était qu'à un poil de licorne de craquer.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Il stoppa un instant ses caresses. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches.

Severus la souleva pour l'assoir sur le rebord de l'étagère de telle sorte qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Et avant qu'elle puisse contester le fait d'être déplacée sans même être consultée, il reprit là où il l'avait laissée.

Sa langue se délectait de sa poitrine, tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement vers la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ce fut lorsqu'il attrapa l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche pour le mordiller, qu'elle craqua.

Hermione gémit de plaisir, passant ses mains dans ce qu'elle devina comme étant les cheveux de Severus pour l'encourager à continuer. Son bassin chercha le sien, désireuse de s'y coller outrageusement.

- Vous me rendez folle…, lâcha-t-elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

- Cela sonnerait-il comme un abandon ? Lança-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Elle aurait voulu voir son regard pour le fixer. A la place, Hermione parvint à saisir le col de sa chemise et à le tirer de telle sorte que leurs visages soient à égale hauteur. Ou du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle imagina puisqu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

- Je vous interdis de vous arrêter maintenant ! Le menaça-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à la planter là, sur cette étagère, tous ses sens en feu. Elle avait craqué, elle s'était soumise à ses caresses et en redemandait. Elle s'était prise au jeu.

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit le corps de Severus qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Son souffle chaud se fit davantage présent sur ses joues, les embrasant au passage.

- Ce que vous pouvez être attirante lorsque vous me menacez…

Une voix rauque, basse. Presqu'un murmure.

Cette phrase se perdit dans son oreille, alors que des lèvres vinrent suçoter son lobe. Ses mains se reposèrent sur elle, allant placer ses petites jambes autour de ses hanches. Il faillit se perdre lui-même dans les tourments du plaisir lorsqu'il la sentit se frotter contre son bassin.

Cette Gryffondor était une vile tentatrice. Il ne voulait que jouer avec elle, et le voilà qui ne parvenait plus à se séparer de cette chaleur que dégageait sa peau, de cette douceur dont il s'abreuvait, de ces formes qu'il explorait et de cette odeur enivrante qui s'échappait de sa chevelure.

Il était entrain de se perdre. Et étonnement, il n'avait aucune envie de reprendre ses esprits.

Severus embrassait désormais la joue de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou, comme pour le dissuader de s'échapper.

Sa bouche approcha de la sienne. Elle pouvait le deviner, le sentir. Hermione avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse, qu'elle se colla encore davantage contre lui.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta de surprise ; cette voix la sortant brutalement de ses délices.

Avait-elle rêvait ou quelqu'un l'avait appelée ?

- Hermione vous êtes encore là ?

Arrrrrgh. Albus Dumbledore !

Elle pouvait voir au loin un halo de lumière qui s'approchait dangereusement dans sa direction. Que venait-il faire dans la Réserve à une pareille heure ?! Évidemment, il fallait qu'il vienne gâcher cet instant.

Severus !

Où était-il ?

Elle ne sentait plus son corps honteusement collé au sien, ni même ses mains. Et sa bouche ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue embrasser la sienne ?

Merlinnnnnnnnnn ! Avait-elle au moins vécu cet instant ?

Hermione porta alors sa main sur ses cheveux et ce qu'elle sentit confirma ses doutes. Ses belles boucles brunes étaient soigneusement coiffées en un chignon serré, tel qu'elle l'avait fait ce matin en s'habillant.

Elle devenait folle, elle en était sûre…

Entendant les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, ne voulant en aucun cas que le Directeur la questionne sur ce qui venait de se passer…Ou sur ce qu'elle avait cru vivre.

* * *

Et voilà, voilà. Certains s'en doutaient ; Severus l'a fait. Mais vous n'aviez peut-être pas prévu que le fameux Dumbledore les interrompent ahahah. Je suis cruel avec ce malheureux Severus.  
Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Dites moi touuuut :D

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Je vous apporte le 3ème chapitre.  
Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic et me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ceci vous plaira également ; bonne lecture (:

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :** Le Chaudron d'Or

_Ses petites mains caressaient son dos en laissant la trace de ses ongles sous leurs passages…Ses seins frottaient son torse…son bassin ondulait sous ses coups de reins…et sa bouche…oh sa bouche embrassait si merveilleusement bien qu'il ne pouvait plus la quitter…il transpirait de sueur…leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce…_

_BAAM !_

_Quelqu'un ouvra soudainement la porte de la chambre sans même frapper…_

_Albus Dumbledore !_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut.

Dumbledore !

Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou venait faire dans son rêve qui était pourtant si délicieux ?! Fichu barbu. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans la Réserve avec Granger, il ne cessait de faire le même rêve. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait jamais à la fin, Dumbledore débarquant à chaque fois. Il gâchait tout. Il _avait_ tout gâché.

S'il ne s'était pas pointé dans la Réserve, ils auraient sûrement partagé bien plus que des petites caresses encore bien trop innocentes.

Rien que d'y repenser, Severus sentit sa colère bouillonner. Comme ce soir-là, lorsqu'il dut relâcher Granger et s'échapper avant l'arrivée du Directeur. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris soin de lancer un rapide coup de baguette sur cette Gryffondor débraillée comme elle était, il l'aurait questionnée jusqu'au petit matin !

Frustré et énervé.

Voilà l'état dans lequel il était. Frustré pour ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec elle et énervé après Albus pour débarquer toujours lorsqu'on le désire le moins. Tsss ! Il lui avait fallu deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu et une longue douche froide pour se calmer ce soir-là. Lui qui ne voulait que jouer avec elle à la base, histoire de se venger…

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il se prendrait à son propre jeu jusqu'à réclamer le corps de cette femme, à rêver d'elle chaque nuit. Et pourtant, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revue. Elle n'était plus revue consulter les vieux livres de la Réserve, ni même rendre visite à McGonagall ou Dumbledore comme elle avait apparemment l'habitude de le faire. Était-ce à cause de lui ?

Il ne l'espérait pas. Il fallait qu'il la revoie.

Sentant progressivement les quelques rayons de soleil réchauffer sa joue, Severus dut abandonner ses pensées pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Un petit déjeuner et une classe de cornichon l'attendaient. Il pria mentalement pour ne pas se retrouver aux côtés d'Albus à table. Il en venait à préférer la compagnie de ce gros nounours joufflu d'Hagrid plutôt que celle du Directeur.

Et évidemment, il n'y échappa guère. Il comprit que son sort était scellé lorsqu'il aperçu la table des professeurs. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place : entre Dumbledore et Chourave.

Magnifique.

A peine installé, Severus sentit un regard bleuté fixé sur lui.

- Ahhhh Severus ! Je me demandais justement si vous alliez consentir à partager ce petit-déjeuner avec nous. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Il avait le don pour aligner les mots les uns après les autres à une vitesse qui dépassait la patience de Severus ce matin. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se pinça les arêtes du nez cherchant le courage nécessaire pour ne pas lui crier à la figure qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'engager une conversation ce matin.

- Bien.

Espérant que ce simple mot prononcé avec nonchalance suffirait à clore la conversation, il attrapa le plat d'œufs brouillés pour s'en servir une bonne louche. Quelques tranches de bacon, un pain brioché bien moelleux et un grand verre de jus de citrouille il en salivait d'avance.

Mais à peine portait-il sa fourchette chargée d'œufs à sa bouche, qu'on vint lui gâcher son plaisir silencieux.

- Vous avez loupé l'arrivée du courrier…

- Et alors ? Répondit-il avec indifférence, avant de goûter à ses œufs.

- Et bien, vous avez eu une lettre. Tenez la voici, enchaîna-t-il avec son air plaisant et son sourire radieux tout en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Hum. Qui pouvait lui écrire ?

L'espace d'une poignée de secondes, Severus espéra qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Granger. Sauf que lorsqu'il la retourna pour l'ouvrir, il aperçut un sceau familier.

Celui du Chaudron d'Or.

Chaque année, tous les Maîtres des Potions d'Europe se réunissaient lors d'un congrès pour accorder le prix du Chaudron d'Or à ceux ou celles qui étaient nominés dans différentes catégories comme celle de la découverte de nouveaux ingrédients ou celle de la découverte de nouvelles propriétés à des potions. Mais évidemment, le prix le plus prestigieux était celui de la création d'une potion révolutionnaire. Ce trophée était rarement distribué, seuls quelques Maîtres pouvaient se venter de posséder un Chaudron d'Or pour la création d'une de leurs potions.

Severus en avait eu un, grâce à sa potion Tue-loup qui avait permis à beaucoup de Lycanthropes de mieux vivre leur situation. Chaque année, il se rendait donc à ce congrès des Maîtres, et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il se réjouissait à l'idée que le prochain soit la semaine prochaine. Là-bas, il était dans son monde. Il n'y avait que des personnes érudites, qui ne parlaient que de potions et qui étaient aussi passionnées que lui.

Pas de cornichons, ni de Granger, ni de Dumbledore trop envahissant. En parlant d'envahissant…

- Vous comptez vous y rendre cette année ? Lança une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Severus décrocha son regard de son carton d'invitation, le posant ainsi sur le vieil homme.

- Oui, comme chaque année…

A croire qu'il ne parlait que pour entendre sa propre voix. Il y allait tous les ans, pourquoi n'irait-il pas cette année ?!

- Devrais-je vous remplacer pour vos deux jours d'absence ? Demanda-t-il avant de vider son verre de tisane.

- Non c'est inutile. Les élèves n'auront pas la joie de vous avoir comme remplaçant, le congrès se déroule un week-end cette année.

Ignorant le sarcasme déguisé de sa phrase, Albus se leva et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Parfait. Bonne matinée Severus, on se retrouve à midi. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes mon brave…

Et il le quitta. Severus posa alors son regard sur l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant lui. Les bancs étaient vides, il ne restait plus que des assiettes vides et des verres éparpillés sur les quatre longues tables. Tout le monde était parti. Même la table des professeurs était vide il ne restait plus que lui et son assiette encore pleine.

Tant pis. Il n'allait sûrement pas se dépêcher pour ses élèves. Severus prit donc tout son temps et lorsqu'il arriva avec dix minutes de retard en classe, personne n'osa dire quoique se soit. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ouvrir leurs clapets pour protester de toute manière.

La semaine passa trop lentement à son goût. Il avait hâte de quitter Poudlard pour le week-end, d'autant plus que cette année le Chaudron d'Or se déroulait au Portugal à Lisbonne, une ville dans laquelle il n'avait pas encore été.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Granger. Elle n'était pas revenue au château.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas se compromettre avec une Gryffondor, aussi diaboliquement attirante qu'elle soit. Et puis il ne connaissait rien d'elle elle était devenue une inconnue à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin il transplana pour Lisbonne le vendredi soir, Severus fut ravi d'avoir troqué ses vêtements sombres et épais pour des choses plus claires et estivales. Le temps était chaud. Très chaud. Il se surprit à apprécier les rayons du soleil sur sa peau blême.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décontracté et léger qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel dans lequel il allait passer le week-end. Et à peine fut-il entré qu'un homme l'accosta.

- Severus !

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas de suite cette voix. Il balaya du regard le hall d'entrée, cherchant celui qui osait l'appeler par son prénom.

Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Azinor Mackler.

Un homme avec qui il avait réalisé ses études de Potions à Londres après ses ASPICS, jusqu'à leur obtention du diplôme de Maître des Potions. Ils avaient le même âge mais ne s'étaient pas connus à Poudlard, Azinor ayant était à Durmstrang. D'ailleurs, il avait également été Mangemort. Et lui aussi était ensuite devenu un espion, risquant sa vie pour renverser le Lord. Il était comme une sorte de complice, un ami à ses yeux. Une bouffée d'air frais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient chaque année pour cette occasion. Comment avait-il pu oublier Azinor ?! Sans doute à cause de tous ses tourments causés par Granger. Severus se sentit coupable d'avoir pu se perdre à ce point pour une pauvre gourgandine.

Il devait l'oublier. L'enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire.

- Comment vas-tu depuis l'an dernier ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en observant ses prunelles brunes.

- Mieux que toi on dirait. Tu devrais voir ta tête. Aussi fraiche qu'une vieille carpe sortie de l'étang depuis sept jours ! Railla-t-il tout en lui donna des coups de coudes dans le bras pour le charrier.

En temps normal, Severus n'aurait pas accepté cette remarque. Mais c'était différent avec Azinor, il avait l'impression que tout était plus simple avec lui. Sans doute grâce à sa personnalité joyeuse, enjouée mais sarcastique à la fois.

- Crétin…, répondit-il d'une voix légère.

- Tu es venu encore seul cette année ? Constata le blond, avec une pointe d'amusement. Je vais finir par me poser de sérieuses questions Severus.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire goguenard au coin de sa bouche. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il avait fait avec la Lionne dans la Réserve…

- Parle pour toi. Désespéré comme tu l'es, je parie que tu as déjà fait le tour de la ville à la recherche d'une pauvre fille assez niaise pour tomber sous ton charme semblable à celui d'un troll !

Sa remarque déclencha un rire chez Azinor. Durant quelques secondes, Severus l'envia d'être aussi spontané et décontracté.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas fait le tour de la ville voyons…, commença-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux. Je t'ai attendu pour t'emmener avec moi.

- Avec plaisir, ça me changera les idées.

- Allons d'abord chercher les clés de nos chambres. On ira ensuite se remplir la pense aux frais du congrès et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu ne viens jamais quand je t'invite chez moi.

Severus acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à l'accueil. A vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se rendait jamais chez Azinor lorsqu'il l'invitait pour une soirée ou simplement pour boire un verre et discuter. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas la motivation. Ou il n'était pas disponible…

Et alors que son tour vint pour retirer la clé de sa chambre, Severus se promit de faire un effort la prochaine fois que son ami lui proposera se sortir.

Ce soir-là, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avant de se rendre dans un bar où ils passèrent presque le reste de la nuit. Verres après verres, ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu. Des souvenirs de leurs études communes, de leur vie de Mangemorts puis d'espions jusqu'aux congrès qu'ils partageaient ensembles leur complicité était restée la même. Intacte après toutes ces années.

Et ils remirent cela le lendemain soir, jusqu'au dimanche soir. Ce congrès du Chaudron d'Or se transforma plutôt en tournée des bars portugais. Ils passaient leurs soirées à boire jusqu'au petit matin, comme autrefois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils avaient besoin de la journée entière pour se remettre de leurs excès.

Ce fut donc un Severus fatigué et nauséeux qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les résultats de cette année tandis que Azinor était dans sa chambre, dormant comme une souche. Il allait rater toute la cérémonie de la remise des prix.

Quand allait enfin faire effet la potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il avait pris avec de venir ici ? Il avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser avec tout le brouhaha qui régnait dans l'assemblée. Et son ventre. Diantre il avait son estomac qui était en pleine révolution avec son foie, menaçant de faire sortir le peu qu'il contenait.

Plus jamais de tournées de bars avec Azinor ! Il était trop vieux pour ça. Ou du moins, son foie.

Et alors qu'il se sentait au plus mal, quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Severus tourna alors la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais la seconde d'après il regretta. Il avait été trop vite et maintenant c'était sa tête qui tournait comme un carrousel qui n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter.

Il ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Vous allez bien ?

Oh non, pas cette voix.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Il ne rêvait pas, _elle_ était bien là.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant les yeux pour lui faire face.

Granger. Il l'avait carrément oubliée elle était aussi conviée au Chaudron d'Or puisqu'elle était apparemment devenue Maître des Potions. Et parmi toutes les places libres, il avait fallu qu'elle se pose à côté de lui. Il se demanda s'il devait en être ravi ou agacé.

- Et bien si je prépare une potion, c'est que je suis moi aussi Maître des Potions. Et si je suis Maître des Potions, je suis invitée à ce congrès.

- Vous me prenez pour un sombre crétin ?! Je connais le fonctionnement du Chaudron d'Or pour y participer bien avant que vous ayez assisté à votre premier cours de Potions.

Sa voix fut glaciale. Il avait apparemment décidé d'être agacé.

Avait-elle besoin de jouer la Miss-je-sais-toujours-tout ?! C'était énervant.

- Allez vous assoir ailleurs Granger.

Sonnant presque comme un ordre, il n'en fallait guère plus pour réveiller la Lionne qui était en elle. Comment pouvait-il ?! Elle faisait l'effort de venir vers lui pour lui parler de leur dernier soir passé ensemble et lui la dégageait comme une vulgaire chaussette.

- Hors de question, je reste ici. Je veux vous parler de cette nuit à la Réserve…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

- Comment ça vous ne voyez pas ? Reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais passé de nuit à la Réserve et encore moins avec vous, répondit-il d'un calme qui ébranla toutes les convictions de la jeune femme.

Le faisait-il exprès ? Ou venait-il confirmer son hypothèse dans laquelle elle avait tout imaginé : sa présence, ses caresses, son corps.

Jetant un œil à sa voisine, Severus se félicita d'y constater un profond effarement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se perdre à nouveau avec elle. Gardant ainsi ses distances, il espérait qu'elle parte au plus vite s'il parvenait à lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé les évènements de la Réserve.

- Vous étiez présent, j'en suis sûre.

Il dut se retenir d'afficher un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit ce regard empli de doute le fixer.

- M'avez-vous vu ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Non mais vous-

- Je n'y étais pas je vous dis. Vous ne m'avez même pas vu alors maintenant arrêtez vos petites histoires et déguerpissez, je vous prie.

Toujours aussi glacial. Mais Hermione ignora complètement cette animosité qu'il dégageait à son égard en ce moment. Elle voulait démêler le vrai du faux, essayer de comprendre. Elle était presque sûre qu'il avait bien été avec elle dans cette Réserve. Alors pourquoi ce bougre voulait-il la persuader du contraire ?!

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas avoué.

- Et avouer quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Que vous étiez présent, que c'était vous qui m'avez caressée, touchée et embrassée…

Severus sentit ses vieux démons refaire surface rien qu'en l'entendant énumérer ce qu'il rêvait secrètement de refaire.

- Non.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre ou faire. Son regard était bloqué dans le sien, sa mémoire trop occupée à lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il parte ou il allait de nouveau céder.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Dites-le que c'était vous !

Quelle cruche. Etait-elle obligée d'hausser le ton ? Voilà que tous leurs voisins tournaient la tête vers eux pour savoir qui osait perturber la cérémonie de remise des prix.

- Parlez moins fort sombre idiote, je ne tiens pas à me faire sortir de la salle par votre faute.

- Non mais vous allez arrêter oui ! Dites-le ! Reprit-elle sur le même ton.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous me fatiguez avec vos bêtises. Je vais sortir avant que l'on me force à le faire.

Et sans attendre, Severus se leva et quitta la salle. Hors de question de rester plus longtemps avec elle. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à cette folle qui se permettait de crier pendant la cérémonie, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se risquer de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Comme la toucher, la caresser, sentir son parfum enivrant…

Stop. Il devait également cesser de penser à elle.

Tant pis pour les résultats du Chaudron d'Or, il les lirait demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement.

Interloqué, Severus s'exécuta. S'adressait-on à lui ? Il était seul dans le couloir qui menait dans le hall d'entrée. Machinalement, il se retourna.

Et lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui, il remercia Merlin que sa potion fasse enfin effet sans quoi il ne pourrait déjà plus la supporter.

- Vous me suivez maintenant ? Demanda-t-il dans un sarcasme. C'est apparemment une chance que je ne sois pas tombé sur vous plus tôt ce week-end.

Et sans attendre qu'elle soit à sa hauteur, il lui tourna le dos et continua sa marche. Qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Voulait-elle qu'il craque et se jette sur elle ?!

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Son regard s'encra automatiquement dans le sien.

- Lâchez-moi.

Encore une fois, Hermione fut troublée par la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle. Comment cet homme avait-il pu être le même que celui qu'elle avait connu l'autre soir dans la bibliothèque ?!

Elle lâcha finalement son bras, mais il était hors de question qu'il parte comme un voleur sans avoir confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Qu'il assume un peu ses gestes.

- Maintenant vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de moi, annonça-t-elle tout en le fixant d'un air déterminé.

- Jamais je n'oserai faire une pareille chose…, répliqua-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Excédée par cette conversation qui n'aboutissait concrètement à rien Hermione s'approcha de lui l'air menaçant.

- Arrêtez ça ne m'amuse plus, commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Vous allez me dire que c'était vous, assumez donc un peu ce que vous faites !

Elle s'approcha encore, désireuse de provoquer une réaction chez lui autre que le déni.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous me trouviez attirante, reprit-elle d'une voix basse tandis que son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est le moment de me le prouver…

Severus était toujours immobile. Son regard n'avait guère bougé, restant planté dans le sien. Il l'entendait parler, mais ses paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure dès lors qu'il la vit s'approcher lentement de lui. Il savait où elle voulait en venir, oh que oui il le savait, mais pourtant il ne fit absolument rien pour l'en empêcher. Sans doute parce qu'il désirait la même chose.

Quelques centimètres, voilà ce qui les séparait désormais. Qu'est-ce que cela représentait ? Un poil de licorne peut-être. C'était tellement peu qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou.

- Vous m'énervez…, lança-t-il brusquement.

C'était plus une constatation qu'un reproche.

Parce que dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus l'attrapa par les hanches afin de la coller contre lui. Ravie, Hermione se laissa faire et en profita pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

- Cela signifie-t-il que vous avouez ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Taisez-vous…

Et sans attendre, il captura ses lèvres. Enfin. Il faillit fondre sur place lorsqu'il sentit cette bouche si délicate et douce. Hermione passa ses mains sur son torse, tandis qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. Il devint plus sensuel, sauvage. Severus la poussa alors contre l'un des murs du couloir, désireux de sentir ses formes embrasser les siennes.

Comment avait-il fait pour résister aussi longtemps ?! C'était tellement délicieux qu'il ne quittait plus cette bouche. Et cette chaleur naturelle qu'elle dégageait, voilà qu'elle embrumait de nouveau son esprit. Il avait passé ses mains sous son t-shirt, voulant caresser sa peau, toucher sa poitrine, effleurer ses seins.

Hermione savourait ses caresses tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ce corps qu'elle découvrait. Lorsqu'elle passa sur les fesses du Maître des Potions, elle l'entendit gémir de surprise.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas le seul bruit qui se fit entendre.

Non, il y eut également une sorte de toussotement. Comme si un Troll avait un Scroutt coincé dans la gorge.

Et apparemment Severus l'avait également entendu, puisqu'il mit fin à leur baiser sans pour autant ôter ses mains baladeuses. Il lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Sursautant presque en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans ce couloir, Severus se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et il grimaça quand il reconnu Henrick Gazeirman, le président du Chaudron d'Or.

- Voilà un comportement que je ne peux accepter. Pas dans ces lieux publics, il y a des chambres pour ça ! Reprit-il d'une petite voix courroucée. Vous vous permettez de crier dans la salle pendant que je remets les prix et voilà que je vous retrouve à faire des choses que j'aurais préféré de pas voir.

Severus sentit l'engouement et l'excitation redescendre brutalement. Plus de chaleur enivrante, plus d'esprit embrumé par le plaisir. A la place, il se sentit aussi ridicule que les élèves qu'il punissait après avoir enfreint le couvre feu pour se tripoter dans un coin du château. Stupide, voilà ce qu'il était. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède à ses désirs ?!

Fichue Gryffondor.

- Venant de votre part mademoiselle, je peux passer outre. Mais vous, lança-t-il en fixant Severus, comment pouvez-vous vous comporter de la sorte ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une certaine image à conserver ?

Plus il argumentait, plus son mal être s'accroissait. Il détestait qu'on vienne lui faire la morale, surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre. Il avait été pris sur le fait, comment contester ?!

- Reprenez-vous Rogue, parce que vous êtes tombé bien bas.

Et sans rien ajouter, si ce n'est un regard hautain, il les quitta.

Depuis son diplôme de Maître des Potions, jamais il n'avait eu de blâme venant de ses confrères. Son comportement était toujours irréprochable : méthodique, cordial, exemplaire. Et voilà que l'actuel président du congrès venait lui faire des remontrances. Et pour quoi ?

Granger.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ce petit jeu et tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de compromettre sa réputation. Il avait tout de même reçu le prestigieux prix du Chaudron d'Or ! D'autant plus qu'il espérait secrètement devenir à son tour président du congrès. Alors lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau de lui, il s'écarta immédiatement.

- Arrêtez. Je ne joue plus…ça ne m'amuse plus.

Il s'étonna lui-même en entendant cette nonchalance dans sa voix. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment, tandis que son regard tentait de rester impassible lui aussi.

Hermione aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne sut quoi dire sur le coup. Severus tourna donc les talons, disparaissant à son tour dans ce couloir.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le voyait s'échapper après que quelqu'un les ait dérangés dans leur étreinte. Devait-elle y voir un signe ?!

Elle se douta que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient plus compliquées. Il la rejetterait, l'éviterait ou la repousserait sans aucun doute. Mais malgré cela, Hermione donnerait tout rien que pour sentir à nouveau sa bouche embrasser la sienne.

* * *

3ème chapitre et toujours rien. Ces deux-là sont peut-être incompatibles non ?

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de mon histoire. La fin ! Peut-être qu'ils arriveront enfin à quelque chose. Ou alors peut-être que ça sera l'inverse : trop incompatibles, trop différents et trop têtus...Ça me fera bizarre de classer cette histoire dans celles qui sont terminées dis donc.

Un indice pour le prochain chapitre ? Je peux vous donner le titre : _L'anniversaire d'Albus_. Si je vous en dis davantage, ça gâchera touuuuut. Allez, bonne soirée et à bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (bons comme mauvais) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !  
Je vous apporte le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**** :** L'anniversaire d'Albus

- Attention ! Non mais vous ne voyez donc pas ce que je porte ?! Alors cessez de courir dans les couloirs.

Ces élèves étaient vraiment sans espoir.

Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il pensa alors qu'il continuait son chemin en direction du bureau du Directeur. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Voilà pourquoi Severus traversait tout le château avec une onctueuse charlotte au citron dans les mains. Non pas qu'il ait eu un soudain élan de gentillesse, non…Avec ce gâteau d'anniversaire, il espérait échapper à la soirée que donnait Albus ce week-end pour fêter son énième anniversaire. Il allait inviter toute l'élite sorcière, du Ministre de la Magie au Président du tribunal du Magenmagot en passant par des noms connus et évidemment, les professeurs de Poudlard.

Trop de monde, trop de festivités. D'autant plus qu'il allait sans aucun doute y croiser Granger.

Severus avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent. Elle tentait à chaque fois de se retrouver seule avec lui lorsqu'elle venait à Poudlard. N'avait-elle pas une potion à réaliser plutôt que de faire le pied de grue devant sa salle de classe dans l'espoir qu'il daigne à lui parler ?

Hors de question. La dernière fois qu'il avait été seul avec elle, ils se tripotaient comme des gamins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attraper par le vieux Gazeirman.

Il valait mieux qu'il n'aille pas à cette petite sauterie. D'autant plus que cela allait encore être aussi ridicule que les autres années. Des bonbons, des costumes en queues de pie, des couleurs acidulées, des rires il ne manquait plus que les licornes roses qui servaient l'apéritif et il était en plein cauchemar. Ce gâteau était donc le seul moyen d'amadouer Albus.

Ce fut d'un pas sûr de lui que Severus gravit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du vieil homme. Lorsqu'il entra, il essaya de paraitre joyeux et enjoué.

- Bon anniversaire Albus !

C'était raté.

En entendant lui-même sa voix vriller et hésiter, il se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Et puis ce ton ! Merlin cela avait cruellement manqué d'enthousiasme comme il l'aurait souhaité. Et l'avait-il au moins appelé par son prénom auparavant ? Il n'en n'était même pas certain.

Voyant Dumbledore qui le fixait sans dire un mot, Severus avança jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer la charlotte.

- C'est pour vous…pour votre anniversaire…

Voilà qu'il sentait un mal être l'envahir.

Pourquoi le fixait-il de la sorte ? Il avait en face de lui deux grosses billes bleues, une bouche grandement ouverte et un visage apparemment stoïque.

Cela devait provenir du fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais amené de gâteau auparavant. Ou alors parce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire ? Les deux réunis avaient réussi à rendre Albus aussi étonné qu'ahuri.

- C'est une charlotte au citron. Vous aimez toujours le citron n'est-ce pas ?

Cette tentative fut elle aussi un échec. Il restait toujours immobile, ce qui commença à agacer sérieusement Rogue. Le faisait-il exprès ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Lança-t-il d'une voix plus forte et irritée. J'aurais peut-être dû vous envoyer un hibou en recommandé pour vous prévenir de ma venue ?!

Ce brusque haussement de ton ramena Albus à la raison. Ce dernier se reprit un tant soit peu, alors qu'il s'adossait à son immense fauteuil. Son regard bleuté passa du gâteau à Severus et de Severus au gâteau.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser…, commença-t-il d'une voix prudente, …mais qu'avez-vous fait d'aussi grave pour m'apporter un gâteau et me souhaiter mon anniversaire ?

- C'est un simple gâteau, pourquoi y voyez-vous autre chose ?

- Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace Severus…

Tss. Bien qu'il prenne un an de plus aujourd'hui, ce vieux était toujours aussi lucide.

- Prenez donc un siège.

Comprenant que cela était plus un ordre qu'une banale phrase de politesse, Severus n'eut guère le choix. Son plan était prodigieusement foiré. Il était visiblement médiocre lorsqu'il s'agissait de brosser Albus dans le bon sens du poil.

- Alors dites moi, c'est vous qui avez fait ce gâteau ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui, faisant une charlotte. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

- Non j'ai soudoyé un elfe pour qu'il me le prépare ce matin.

Albus hésita quelques secondes à prendre cette réponse au sérieux ou sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était que parfois, il ne savait pas si Severus plaisantait ou non…Il préféra alors passer outre, enchaînant sur autre chose.

- Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me demander Severus ?

Voilà cette fameuse question. Devait-il avouer tout de suite ou démentir pour mieux argumenter ensuite ? Vu la situation, il était inutile d'aggraver son cas.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre à votre soirée d'anniversaire.

Dans un certain sens, Albus se sentit soulagé. Soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de _ça_. Severus traversant tout Poudlard avec une charlotte au citron ! Et il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué de suspect dans cette situation improbable ?! Le Directeur se retint de rire face à son professeur qui se comportait d'une manière bien étrange ces derniers temps.

- Et pourquoi cette année plus que les autres ?

- Parce que.

- Mais encore ?

- … .

- Auriez-vous un problème dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

- Non.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER OUI ?!

Severus s'était levé de sa chaise, manquant de la faire tomber. Il avait parlé si fort qu'il en fit sursauter son interlocuteur.

Il était _réellement_ agaçant. C'était un directeur d'école ou un inspecteur de police moldue ?!

- Je ne viendrai pas à votre fête.

Bien qu'il ne crie plus, sa voix n'avait nullement perdue ce ton irrité. Tournant en rond dans le bureau, Severus tentait de se calmer. Mais en vain. Cet homme avait le don d'ébranler sa patience.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu de tous ces pingouins, être obligé de partager un repas avec eux et ensuite de boire un verre en dégustant des pâtisseries !

- Ces…_pingouins_ ?

- Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai horreur de ce genre de festivité, répondit-il en ignorant la remarque d'Albus.

- Mais vous allez faire un effort pour moi, répliqua le vieil homme en restant toujours aussi calme.

En entendant cela, Severus stoppa ses cents pas. Il fixa son regard dans le sien, cherchant des explications. Pourquoi ferait-il un effort pour lui ? Lui devait-il _encore_ quelque chose ?!

Et comme s'il entendait les interrogations de son professeur, Albus précisa ses pensées.

- Je tolère que vous soyez un ours aussi bien envers vos élèves que vos collègues, que vous manquiez tout rassemblement festif organisé à Poudlard, je vous ai accordé le poste de professeur que vous convoitiez tout en vous déchargeant de votre poste de Directeur de Maison, commença-t-il en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Alors oui, je vous demande de faire un effort une fois par an pour mon modeste anniversaire Severus.

Sa voix sereine et douce eut le drôle d'effet de calmer les nerfs du Maître des Potions.

- A vrai dire, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous viendrez pour cette soirée, sinon vous serez contraint de venir à toutes celles que j'organise dans l'année au château.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait de nouveau pas le choix, Severus serra les dents pour se retenir de pester contre son supérieur. Le voilà forcé d'y aller ! Il allait devoir supporter tous ces crétins, mais surtout Granger.

Résigné, il n'ajouta rien et préféra partir.

- Au fait Severus…, lança-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse par l'embrasure de la porte, …merci pour la charlotte au citron !

Severus ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait nullement besoin de voir son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Non seulement il avait trimbalé cette charlotte dans tous ces couloirs à la vue de ses élèves pour des prunes, mais il était en plus obligé de participer à cette _sauterie_ ! Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup.

Très bien. Il allait s'y rendre, mais hors de question qu'il fasse le moindre effort pour paraître sympathique.

Lorsqu'il transplana devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure d'Albus, il pressentit que cette soirée allait être longue. Beaucoup trop longue. Severus ne prit guère la peine de sonner, il entra et se dirigea de suite dans la grande salle de réception. Il fulmina intérieurement en voyant tout ce monde qui discutait en petits groupes, un verre à la main. Tous vêtus d'un costume en queue de pie ! Du moins pour la gente masculine. Ils ressemblaient plus à des manchots qu'à des pingouins en fait.

Severus eut un léger sourire amusé en constatant qu'il était le seul qui s'était contenté d'un simple costume traditionnel.

Et on ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, alors qu'il s'était rendu au bar. Un petit homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'était approché de lui tandis qu'il observait les bouteilles d'alcool présentes.

- On ne vous a pas précisé qu'il fallait porter un costume bien précis pour cette occasion ?

- Si…, répondit-il évasivement sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur.

- Et bien qu'est-il arrivé à votre veste ?

Severus tourna enfin la tête vers lui, désireux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce crétin.

- Est-ce que je vous demande si c'est avec un Troll ou un Scroutt que votre mère a couché pour que vous ayez une pareille tête ?! Non, alors allez discuter chiffons ailleurs.

Outré et choqué, il hésita à lui répondre. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce regard glacial qu'il lui adressa, cet homme n'insista pas et partit.

Ravi de s'en être débarrassé, Severus put enfin se servir un verre whisky-pur-feu. Mais son repos fut de courte durée. A peine eut-il avalé une première gorgée de son breuvage qu'on l'ennuya de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il savait de qui il s'agissait : Horace Slughorn.

- Ahhh Severus, quel plaisir !

- Le plaisir est partagé.

Il lui avait rétorqué cela d'une voix si mystérieuse, que l'ancien professeur ne sut dire si c'était véridique ou ironique. Il opta pour la première possibilité et enchaîna de sa voix guillerette.

- Sacré Dumbledore, quel fêtard. Tout ce monde réuni…je trouve ça formidable.

- Magnifique oui, ajouta-t-il sur ce même ton qui était évidemment ironique.

Ne se rendant pas compte du désintéressement de son voisin, Horace resta à ses côtés. Il observait silencieusement ces gens qui les entouraient, avant de poser son attention sur Severus. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres dans toute leur largeur.

- Mais au fait mon cher…, commença-t-il d'une voix amusée, …si tous les professeurs de Poudlard se trouvent ici, qui surveille les élèves et le château ce soir ?

Hum, bonne question. Mais Severus n'en avait absolument aucune idée et de toute manière, il s'en fichait complètement. Son ancien collègue était fort sympathique, mais il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter sa présence. Il avala une seconde gorgée de whisky avant de lui répondre enfin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Slughorn, nous les avons tous stupéfixés dans leur sommeil. Ces chers élèves ne bougeront pas d'un millimètre ce soir.

Une réponse qui cette fois, ne cacha en rien le sarcasme. D'ailleurs, Severus afficha un sourire goguenard qui déconcerta Horace. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une pareille réplique.

Il tourna ensuite les talons pour aller voir ailleurs avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il y avait décidément trop de monde autour de ce bar.

Oui mais voilà. Alors qu'il était en train de longer le mur pour se trouver un coin tranquille, il aperçut Granger discutant avec un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite. Elle lui faisait face, mais ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'elle ne croise son regard, sinon cette Gryffondor n'allait plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

Severus s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'elle le vit. Trop tard ! Elle s'approchait déjà de lui à grands pas.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus inintéressante qu'il ait croisée jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'elle s'en irait toute seule avec ça.

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager la Lionne.

- Je viens de parler à Monsieur Gazeirman, reprit-elle.

Il en déduit que c'était l'homme avec qui il l'avait vue. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ce soir ? Albus avait-il donc invité toute l'Europe à son fichu anniversaire ?!

- Merveilleux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix crispée.

- Je suis allée lui expliquer certaines choses à propos de ce qu'il avait vu à Lisbonne.

Un sourire moqueur glissa sur ses lèvres.

- C'est sûr que la situation était très trouble, obscure. Je dirai même qu'elle était très compliquée à comprendre. J'espère que vous lui avez fait un dessin pour qu'il comprenne mieux ce qui c'était réellement passé.

Une voix austère et acerbe. Cette raillerie blessa presque la jeune femme.

- Que ferait-on sans vous Granger ?

Cette question, qui n'en était absolument pas une, amplifia le mal être naissant qu'elle ressentait. Toute cette animosité, cette indifférence qu'il dégageait à son égard…pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec elle ? Il n'était pas obligé de s'adresser à elle de telle sorte qu'elle se sente comme un parasite qu'il écrasait violemment du bout de sa chaussure.

Il profita d'ailleurs de ce moment de flottement pour continuer son chemin, sans même lui adresser un mot de plus. Hermione voulut le rattraper, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec son ancien professeur : Horace Slughorn. Ce dernier lui tint la jambe durant un long moment, désireux d'en savoir davantage sur sa potion révolutionnaire qu'elle préparait. Il discutait et posait tellement de questions, qu'elle n'eut plus l'occasion de reparler avec Severus. Et pourtant, il fallait réellement qu'ils discutent. Cette situation était ridicule, ils devaient crever l'abcès.

Mais malheureusement, quand enfin elle parvint à se débarrasser du professeur loquace, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas assise à la même table que Rogue lors du repas. Hermione devrait encore attendre avant de le retrouver.

De son côté, Severus fut enchanté de sa table. Ni Granger, ni Slughorn, ni Dumbledore ne s'y trouvaient. Il passa un repas tranquille, n'ayant à converser avec personne. Ou du moins, il fit comprendre à ses voisins qu'il ne voulait converser avec personne.

Et lorsque vint l'ouverture du bal avant le dessert avec son traditionnel gâteau, Severus s'échappa de la foule pour aller s'adosser à un mur. Il observait les convives, un verre de whisky en main. L'alcool avait légèrement embrumé son esprit, lui permettant ainsi de mieux supporter cette soirée. Les gens s'amusaient en dansant et riant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Vous dansez ?

Diantre. Encore _elle_.

Il détourna son regard de la foule pour la regarder.

- Non, je ne danse pas.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Severus s'échappa de nouveau. Il alla dans le hall d'entrée, pour se diriger vers un couloir qui menait à un petit salon. Il connaissait cette pièce, Albus l'ayant reçu ici de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il venait lui apporter des informations sur le Lord.

Calme et chaleureux. Cet endroit était apaisant, pile ce qu'il fallait au Maître des Potions. Il se vautra dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée, soufflant enfin. Cette soirée était épuisante. Alors rien de tel que le silence, un bon verre et un fauteuil moelleux. Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. En effet, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- Cela fait des mois que je vous coure après et je dois dire que ça commence à devenir fatiguant, lança-t-elle en s'approchant d'un des fauteuils pour s'y assoir à son tour.

- Rien ne vous y oblige, laissez moi donc en paix, rétorqua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

C'était inutile. Il aurait pu parier qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait qu'elle à cette soirée pour le suivre de la sorte. Severus pesta après Dumbledore pour l'avoir contraint de venir chez lui ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que son agacement se dirige vers elle.

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à chercher ma compagnie alors que je m'efforce de repousser la vôtre ?

Il leva la tête pour placer son regard dans le sien.

- Vous vous êtes dit « _pourquoi ne pas tester ma super potion sur mon ancien professeur »_ ? Est-ce que vous vous seriez comportée de la même manière si vous l'aviez testée sur Lupin ou Hagrid ?!

Severus sentit le besoin de boire une gorgée de whisky lorsqu'il imagina Granger à califourchon sur Lupin et Hagrid. C'était bien trop horrible.

- La potion n'était qu'un prétexte.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Un prétexte pour quoi ?

Un sourire vint s'étendre sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

- Croyez-vous que je viens à Poudlard uniquement pour la richesse des livres de la Réserve ?

Cette phrase émoustilla l'estomac du professeur. Il pressentait ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je venais pour vous voir. Mais c'était à peine si vous saviez que j'étais présente au château ! Alors lorsque ma potion a fonctionné, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser et d'aller vous rendre une petite visite.

Severus ne bougeait plus. Ses craintes étaient fondées : elle avait tout prévu. Depuis le début, son but était de se comporter comme une petite diablesse à son égard. Etait-elle attirée par lui ?! Il sentit ses démons le démanger légèrement lorsqu'il envisagea cette hypothèse.

- Je n'avais pas envie de vous approcher et constater que cette attirance n'était pas réciproque.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il y a une _attirance_ entre nous ?

- J'en suis certaine.

- Mais encore ?

Hermione l'observa. Il était toujours aussi immobile et son visage restait impassible. Toutefois, elle constata que son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus indifférent, froid ou haineux. Non, c'était comme s'il y avait une nouvelle lueur qui rendait ce noir si intense, qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Elle en était captivée. Et cette intensité la rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ses joues rougissaient, tandis que son esprit commençait à s'embrumer lentement.

- Et bien une attirance…, commença-t-elle d'une voix troublée. C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de votre présence, de votre regard. Quand je ferme les yeux, je revis ce moment où vos mains effleurent ma peau, où vos lèvres m'embrassent. Mon corps tout entier réclame le vôtre. Une soif inassouvie.

Au fil de sa tirade, Hermione prit de l'assurance. Elle décrivit si bien l'état dans lequel elle était que Severus sentit sa main se crisper contre son verre. Il en but une gorgée, dans l'espoir d'atténuer ce désir qui commençait à naître en lui.

S'apercevant du trouble qui le consumait progressivement, Hermione décida d'agir. Elle se leva et approcha lentement vers lui.

Il n'avait plus la force de la repousser. Le Serpentard se contenta donc d'admirer cette femme qui avançait vers lui avec une démarche féline. Si provocatrice, qu'il dut prendre une nouvelle gorgée pour ne pas craquer.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Hermione lui prit le verre qu'il avait en main et le vida d'une traite. Revigorée, elle releva légèrement sa robe pour venir s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Son bassin se colla au sien, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Instinctivement, Severus passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais surtout pour la rapprocher au maximum de lui. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Il n'était plus question de jouer à quoique se soit.

- J'ai toujours très envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Envoutante et chaude, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ce tutoiement impliquait une intimité, une promiscuité à laquelle Severus s'empressa de répondre.

Il captura ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Il avait voulu céder à ses désirs de si nombreuses fois qu'il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait en sa compagnie. Leur baiser s'enflamma rapidement, les faisant oublier où ils se trouvaient. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, désireux de ne plus faire qu'un.

Et alors qu'Hermione passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, des voix se firent entendre. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et tendit l'oreille. Le regard que lui lança Severus confirma sa crainte : quelqu'un allait venir dans ce salon.

Hors de question d'être à nouveau interrompus ! La Lionne décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle descendit rapidement des genoux de Rogue et invita ce dernier à se lever à son tour. Une fois tous deux debout, Hermione encercla sa taille de ses petits bras, collant sa tête contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Fais-moi confiance…

Ravie de l'entendre la tutoyer, Hermione sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Elle imagina un lieu qu'elle connaissait très bien et où ils pourraient enfin avoir un moment seuls. La seconde suivante, ils tournoyaient avant d'atterrir sur un lit, dans la pénombre.

Comprenant qu'ils venaient de transplaner, Severus examina la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Apparemment une chambre, s'il en croyait le matelas moelleux qui avait amorti leur chute. Mais ce n'était pas sa chambre.

- Nous sommes chez moi, dans ma chambre, précisa-t-elle en le voyant observer les lieux.

C'était une petite pièce, mais avec un grand lit. Deux imposantes fenêtres offraient une vue sur un quartier de Londres, éclairant par la même occasion cette chambre aux rayons de la Lune.

- Je peux te faire visiter les autres pièces si tu es si intéressé…

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Severus rampa sur ce lit jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus d'elle. Sa main se plaça naturellement sur sa hanche et sa bouche vint tenter la sienne en ne laissant qu'un souffle entre eux.

- Interdiction de quitter cette chambre, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque qui se voulait menaçante.

Ne résistant plus, Hermione attrapa son cou pour l'embrasser. Le baiser devint sauvage, fiévreux. Chacun tentait de profiter des lèvres de l'autre, tout en commençant à lui ôter un maximum de vêtements. Chaussures, nœud papillon, veste, chemise et ceinture furent les premiers à être balancés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Severus rencontra toutefois plus de difficulté avec la robe d'Hermione. Sa tirette ne voulait pas coopérer, mettant à rude épreuve la patience de l'homme qu'il était. Mi-amusée, mi-pressée, elle donna un coup de reins qui les fit tourner, la plaçant ainsi sur lui. Une position qui lui donna de nombreuses idées…

La Lionne s'abaissa pour venir embrasser le cou de Severus. Du bout de ses lèvres et de sa langue, elle embrasait sa peau sous son passage. Elle descendit lentement, prenant le temps de le torturer comme il l'avait fait. Ses petites mains caressaient son torse, pendant que son bassin ondulait sur le sien, titillant cette virilité qu'elle se plaisait à sentir de plus en plus. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle s'accélérer sous ses caresses. Il tentait toujours tant bien que mal de défaire la tirette de sa robe pour pouvoir profiter de la douceur de sa peau, mais sans succès. Elle bougeait trop. Et puis son esprit était trop obscurci par le plaisir qu'elle déclenchait chez lui. Il ne sentait plus que cette bouche qui dévorait son torse, pendant qu'une main aventureuse descendait dangereusement vers le bouton de son pantalon. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Non, non. Hermione préféra passer sa main sous les deux couches de tissus, caressant son membre.

Severus ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir. Il s'étonna en s'apercevant qu'il bougeait son bassin pour accentuer chaque caresse qu'elle lui octroyait de sa main.

Il la voulait. Maintenant. Tout de suite !

Le Maître des Potions s'attaqua de nouveau à sa robe et parvint enfin à la libérer de ce vêtement diabolique. Il en profita pour la débarrasser de son soutien gorge, qui commençait à être de trop entre eux. Severus put retrouver cette poitrine ferme et soyeuse qu'il avait connue quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais ces caresses ne suffisaient plus. D'un coup de bassin astucieux, il parvint à renverser à nouveau la situation. Il se dégagea des derniers vêtements qu'il portait, avant de s'attaquer aux siens. Se laissant faire, Hermione observait cet homme qui l'excitait. Comment avaient-ils pu attendre aussi longtemps ?! Elle n'arrivait même plus à patienter deux secondes avant de pouvoir toucher sa peau, sentir sa chaleur se mêler à la sienne, embrasser ses lèvres.

Enfin nus, Severus put venir se placer au-dessus d'elle. Ses baisers réchauffaient son cou, tandis que sa main commença à titiller sa tendre féminité. Elle était si chaude et prête à l'accueillir qu'il ne tint plus. Il se positionna et la pénétra dans un profond coup de reins, déclenchant une vague de plaisir qui les fit gémir. Hermione passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, désireuse d'accentuer chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Elle l'accompagnait, ondulait, s'activait sous lui, sentant son plaisir croître avec l'intensité de ses coups de reins.

Une vraie diablesse. Elle était si délicieuse que Severus ne put retenir ses gémissements. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, se mêlaient au fil du rythme grandissant de leurs mouvements. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles griffer son dos à chaque coup plus violent, plus rapide, ce qui intensifia le plaisir qui s'emparait pleinement de lui. Son corps s'enflammait sous la lasciveté qu'elle dégageait. Elle était si douce et si féline à la fois.

Severus était au bord du gouffre, prêt à chuter dans une délicieuse euphorie.

Il céda lorsqu'il sentit Hermione partir dans un dernier gémissement de bonheur. Il la rejoignit rapidement, soufflant son prénom alors qu'il atteignait le nirvana.

C'était…c'était…exquis. Merveilleux.

Severus resta encore quelques minutes en elle, ne voulant plus quitter cette chaleur qu'elle lui offrait. Il finit tout de même par se retirer, s'allongeant sur le lit. La respiration encore haletante, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher le regard de celle qui était désormais son amante.

Hermione tourna la tête pour le voir. Elle lui adressa un sourire si séduisant qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi : Hermione la tête sur son torse, Severus l'entourant de ses bras et leurs jambes entremêlées. Aucun des deux ne parla, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre dans ce silence salvateur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gigoter. Severus ôta son bras, la laissant ainsi se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il tout en dégageant son visage de ses nombreuses boucles brunes ébouriffées.

- Et bien…, commença-t-elle en caressant son torse.

- Oui ?

- Et bien…je veux…recommencer…

La lueur malicieuse qu'il vit dans son regard l'amusa. Elle était belle et outrageusement attirante.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Tu peux répéter ? Annonça-t-il tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- J'ai encore envie de toi…, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

En entendant cela, il attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle grimpait à califourchon sur lui. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent une deuxième fois, ne pouvant plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. A vrai dire, ils dormirent très peu cette nuit-là.

Et ils multiplièrent d'ailleurs leurs rencontres dans les jours qui suivirent, la présence de l'autre étant devenue un besoin vital.

Une drogue qu'ils se plaisaient à consommer en tout lieu et à tout moment.

**FIN**

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ! L'aventure s'arrête ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire. En tout cas, merci de l'avoir suivie, vous êtes de merveilleux lecteurs ;)  
Mais avant qu'on sorte les mouchoirs, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre. Profitez en, c'est la dernière fois ahaaa.  
C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Un Severus comme on les aime ? Ils ont au moins enfin pu se retrouver sans être interrompus par qui que se soit. Et tous leurs petits différends sont réglés.  
Allez. Bonne soirée à toutes & à tous et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ! :D


End file.
